Some conventional audio systems, for example, aviation communication systems, may include a transceiver capable of receiving and transmitting audio signals on a first frequency and receiving audio signals on a second frequency. Such systems may also include a device for outputting the audio signals. In such conventional systems, a user may not be aware of a change in source of the audio signal being output by the system.
For example, if a user is listening to secondary audio, for example, an automated weather transmission, the user may not be paying close attention to the audio being output. If audio signals from a control tower are then received and outputted by the system, the user may not immediately detect the change in audio source. Consequently, the user may miss important information or require the control tower to repeat information. Systems and methods for solving one or more of the above problems may be desirable.
For example, it may be desirable to provide systems and methods for notifying a user of a change in audio source, so that the user can focus attention when the source of the audio is of high priority, for example, a control tower or an emergency broadcast. It may be desirable to provide systems and methods that continually or periodically inform a user as to the source of the audio signal.
The audio systems and methods of the present invention solve one or more of the problems set forth above.